


Прогноз погоды: буря в голове

by Givsen



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прогнозы погоды внутри собственной головы порой ввергают в пучины отчаяния. Особенно если там происходит буря размахом, превышающим все ураганы мира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогноз погоды: буря в голове

      У Мими в жизни всего три большие проблемы. У одной из них длинные рыжие патлы, повязка на правом глазу и несносный характер; эта проблема дымит как паровоз, матерится через слово и наживает на свою задницу приключения с завидной регулярностью. Она часто зудит и ноет, жалуется на всё и вечно требует какой-то халявы.   
      Но, несмотря на все недостатки, есть у этого недоразумения один большой плюс: в моменты, когда это необходимо, рыжая проблема становится путём решения остальных проблем. И Мими это ценит, поэтому многое прощает.  
      Вторая проблема, как ни странно, тоже рыжая, тоже матерящаяся и тоже курящая так, словно жить ей остался последний день. Хотя при таком режиме помрёт эта проблема действительно в самое ближайшее время. У неё не менее паскудный характер, чем у первой, замашки извращенца со стажем и обворожительная ехидная улыбка, от которой по спине толпами бегают мурашки. Она смотрит на Мими, прищуриваясь, всё время сводит любой разговор в провокационную сторону и, вне всякого сомнения, её [Мими] вожделеет, что тоже вызывает приступы волнительной дрожи.   
      Однако у этой проблемы есть один внушительный минус: этот человек выдуман Мими практически от и до; он — часть её тайных фантазий, о которых она никому не рассказывает, потому что стыдно признаться даже самой себе в таких вещах. Что уж тут говорить про остальных.  
      Но страшнее этих двух проблем является третья, заключающаяся в том, что и первая, и вторая являются одним и тем же человеком. С той лишь разницей, что один живёт только в голове Мими, а второй — практически каждый день мозолит глаза, раздражая всем подряд и без того нервных товарищей. И как бороться со всем этим, Мими не представляет. Ей нравится человек, созданный фантазией, потому что он одним взглядом умудряется заставить кровь пузыриться в венах, да и от реального друга, весь шарм которого заключается в прикуривании очередной сигареты, теперь тоже так просто не отделаешься — слишком уж Мими к нему привязана. Поэтому она теряется между сном и явью, путая этих двух таких одинаковых, но всё же безумно разных людей между собой.   
      — Ну кто тебя тянул? — зудит Бадоу, выжимая мокрую насквозь футболку прямо на коврик в прихожей Мими.   
      Её дом по несчастью оказывается ближайшим удачным убежищем от неудержимого ливня, который обрушился на их головы как раз в тот момент, когда они выходили из магазина с покупками.   
      — Могли бы и завтра сходить за этой твоей спаржей! Так нет же! Сплющилось тебе именно сегодня!  
      В его зубах зажата вымокшая сигарета, которая истово шевелится в такт бухтению и разбрызгивает капельки дождя вперемешку с мокрым табаком. Это раздражает Мими так, что хочется вдарить по мокрой рыжей макушке, но она медлит, скрипя зубами и выразительно глядя на это недоразумение. Вообще-то в магазине они задержались именно по его вине. Бадоу вдруг страшно захотелось торта, а продавца пришлось ждать, так что они проторчали под навесом кондитерской столько времени, что безоблачное небо успело затянуть хмурыми тучами, а следом разразился дождь невероятной силы — и Мими, и Бадоу вымокли до нитки в считанные мгновения.   
      И вот теперь эта пакля мокрая смеет тут возмущаться!  
      — Да тебя никто и не звал, дурак! Сам напросился пойти со мной, — бурчит Мими, с досадой отметив, что дождевая вода плещется в пакете с продуктами, так что спаржа наверняка мокрая, а мокрая спаржа похожа по вкусу на стельку для ботинка. Обидно получается — столько жертв и всё бестолку. — И слезь с моего коврика! Он и так уже грязный!   
      Бадоу что-то ещё буркает в ответ, затем примирительно поднимает руки, заметив сжавшиеся в нитку губы Мими, и тут же кривится от боли в предплечье, обмотанном промокшим насквозь бинтом. Кажется, его в очередной драке порезали ножом. Или подстрелили — тут уже версии очевидцев и самого Бадоу разнятся, но факт остаётся фактом: этот придурок вновь нашёл себе приключения на задницу, за что и огрёб. Так ему и надо.  
      Бадоу присаживается на корточки и начинает возиться с разбухшими от влаги шнурками. Мими, глядя на его макушку, целое мгновение думает, что хорошо бы у него был характер иллюзорного Бадоу, ведь тогда он смог бы сделать что-то такое, из-за чего она непременно согрелась бы в момент. Ведь он, Бадоу из фантазий, умеет это делать одной лишь глумливой улыбкой или же при помощи какого-нибудь провокационного предложения. Например, он мог бы попросить раздеть его, ведь у него болит рука и, как следствие, как-то более раскованно двигаться банально неприятно. А Мими ни за что не отказалась бы, потому что не любит проигрывать даже в таких мелочах, как самый заурядный спор на «слабо».  
      Но Бадоу реальный и Бадоу из фантазий не зря обитают по разные стороны сознания. Бадоу, находящийся с Мими здесь и сейчас, никогда в жизни не предложит подобного. Он не умеет как в фильмах и книгах. Зато он вполне может сыпануть неаппетитными подробностями и враз уничтожить любые порывы своими шуточками. Вот как сейчас, например, когда он, поднявшись на ноги и без помощи рук стащив мокрые кеды, оповещает:  
      — Предупреждаю сразу: носки у меня вчерашние, так что крепись. Я сам не сдох только чудом.  
      Мими остаётся только разочарованно вздохнуть и в очередной раз увериться, что между фантазиями и реальностью пролегает внушительная трещина под названием «жизнь», которая оказывается иной раз до тошноты непривлекательной.   
      — А ты чего это удумал? — ехидно поднимает бровь Мими. — Думаешь, чаем тебя напою? Из-за твоей нерасторопности спаржа промокла, между прочим! Ты сейчас заслуживаешь хорошего пинка, а не чая!  
      И в этом случае фантазия тоже смотрится куда симпатичнее реальности, потому что придуманный Бадоу искривил бы губы в усмешке и язвительно протянул, зажав зубами сигарету: «Ну так давай, выдвори меня». Затем он припёр бы Мими к стенке и наклонился так, что холодная дождевая вода, стекающая с его промокших волос, капала бы ей на лицо. Мими вряд ли смогла бы сопротивляться такому натиску — тот Бадоу это прекрасно осознаёт, поэтому не гнушается подобными выходками.  
      — Да ладно, не жмись, — фыркает реальный Бадоу и снова выжимает футболку на пол, что вкупе с разочарованием уже начинает порядком бесить. — Торт мы, что ли, зря купили? Да и вымок я до нитки. — Он отпускает край футболки, которая моментально облепляет его фигуру, словно вторая кожа, и выразительно смотрит на Мими. Наличие мускулов на тощем теле, конечно, крайне сомнительно, но ей всё равно становится жарковато. — Видишь?  
      В этом аспекте оба Бадоу крайне похожи. Даже, наверное, совершенно одинаковы: у них обоих сухощавые поджарые тела гончих псов — обманчиво тонкие, но, несомненно, довольно сильные; они оба гибкие и пластичные. Правда, по поводу последнего можно и поспорить, особенно в отношении реального Бадоу, но Мими так хочется верить, что эта способность присутствует у него по умолчанию.   
      — Я могу одолжить тебе свою одежду, чтобы было в чём дойти до дома, — с сарказмом говорит Мими, стараясь отмахнуться от некстати разгоревшегося воображения. — Босоножки, правда, не дам — ты их своими лапами растянешь, так что впрыгивай обратно в кеды. Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против ярких принтов на футболках?  
      «Тогда, может, сама меня переоденешь, м?» — вновь всплывает перед глазами прищурившийся иллюзорный Бадоу, проводящий языком по губам и наклоняющийся ещё ближе к её лицу.   
      Мими практически ощущает запах мокрого табака и лёгкой гари, и это потихоньку затуманивает голову. Ей даже начинает чудиться, что она касается ледяной из-за воды футболки, чувствуя под ней жар тела, что вызывает практически извержение вулкана копящихся внутри эмоций.   
      — Тебе чая, что ли, жалко? — возмущается Бадоу, совершенно не представляя, какие усилия прилагает Мими, чтобы не отправить его в бреющий полёт с лестницы. — Да я тебе ведро заварки принесу в следующий раз! — язвительно говорит он и, видя её неумолимый взгляд, вкрадчиво добавляет: — Смотри, я сейчас выйду на улицу под дождь уже промокший, простужусь и умру. Это будет на твоей совести.  
      И Мими сдаётся, поняв, что её интимным фантазиям не суждено исполниться, ведь реальный Бадоу обладает всеми качествами, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя девушку: он крикливый и истеричный матершинник, живущий «взаймы». И за какие заслуги он вообще стал предметом столь тщательного и осознанно созданного образа в её голове — загадка загадок. Самая большая в жизни проблема под цифрой номер три, которую так просто не решишь.  
      Мими вздыхает и, красноречиво глянув на перевязанную руку, нехотя предлагает свою помощь в снятии одежды, на что Бадоу с удивительной лёгкостью соглашается. Даже, кажется, с пугающей лёгкостью. Но Мими сейчас слишком замучена собственными нездоровыми мыслями, чтобы пытаться просчитать чужие. Она вцепляется в край футболки и тянет её на себя, силясь оторвать мокрую ткань от продрогшего тела. И процедура эта выглядит куда менее эротичной, чем она представляет в своём воображении. Бадоу на ощупь больше похож на потную лягушку в мурашках, которая визгливо возмущается по поводу зажатых волос и по-рачьи пятится.   
      — До чего же ты проблемный! — рычит Мими, упираясь ногой в живот Бадоу и дёргая на себя футболку. Она сейчас в крайне плохом настроении, поэтому совсем не церемонится. — Блин! Ты зубами, что ли, за неё держишься?!  
      — Да вот ещё! Кишки выдавишь же, блядь! — пыхтит тот и, решив, видимо, помочь, резко подаётся назад.   
      Хотя зря он это делает, очень зря…  
      С громким «ух!» Мими отрывается от пола и успевает несколько раз глупо моргнуть, пока Бадоу заваливается назад. В полёте у неё мелькает мысль, что этот придурок точно решил покончить жизнь самоубийством путём удара затылком об обувную тумбочку, а потом они оба с грохотом падают на пол, уронив по пути вешалку и стойку для зонтиков.  
      В себя Мими приходит от громкого сиплого мата и нескольких очень внятных просьб слезть с самого драгоценного, потому что «ты мне сейчас яйца через горло выдавишь!». Открыв зажмуренные до цветных кругов под веками глаза, она некоторое время неуверенно смотрит лихорадочно шевелящиеся губы Бадоу, с которых со скоростью три слова в секунду слетают совсем непечатные выражения, и лишь затем осознает, что валяется плашмя на столь часто представляемом в фантазиях теле. Причём тело сопротивляться вряд ли может, потому что влажная тряпка, в которую превратилась футболка, намертво сковывает поднятые кверху руки. К тому же чуть сползший в полёте воротник открывает взгляду кривящиеся от напряжённого сопения губы, которые так и манят к себе прикоснуться. И одну ноздрю, что, к слову, повторно убивает всю вспыхнувшую мотивацию наповал. У иллюзорного Бадоу обе ноздри были бы либо спрятаны, либо открыты, чтобы не искажать линию губ. Он не стал бы ругаться и мужественно стерпел бы давление коленки на «то самое место», потому что Мими впервые поборола бы своё смущение и, зажмурившись для храбрости, поцеловала его. И это был бы самый большой шаг для неё в отношении покорения собственного характера. Быть может, даже прыжок.  
      Но у реального Бадоу комично торчит именно одна ноздря, а кончик носа скошен под каким-то немыслимым углом, делая из нижней части лица маску клоуна. Поэтому Мими, досадливо цыкнув, рывком встаёт на ноги и почти отрывает футболку от тела Бадоу. Победно подняв её над головой, она хмыкает и, развернувшись, топает на кухню, прихватив с собой кулёк с продуктами. Она подавлена, расстроена и не испытывает никакого желания помогать ему подняться. Он и так всё испортил. Снова.  
      Бадоу вползает следом спустя некоторое время. Он кряхтит и держится за поясницу, как древний старик, получивший разряд радикулита. Хотя если бы тут не было Мими, он держался бы за куда более пострадавшее место, но в отношении этого он иногда проявляет непривычное благоразумие и даже, можно сказать, уважение к тому, что она всё-таки девушка, а не парень в юбке. Случается это, правда, довольно редко, но сегодня, видимо, один из тех моментов, когда наступает просветление, но Мими лишь кривится, видя, как он примащивается на краешке стула. Ну, подумаешь, упала, подумаешь, немного пнула. Он сам виноват, в общем-то, — нечего изображать из себя укушенного динозавра и валиться навзничь. Это чревато незапланированными увечьями.  
      — Теперь-то ты от чая не отвертишься, — жалобно бормочет Бадоу и, чуть ссутулившись, опирается раненой рукой на столешницу. — Кстати, жрать хочется просто зверски.  
      — Облезешь! — вспыхивает Мими. Она выхватывает нож из держателя и воинственно трясёт им перед его лицом. — С тебя и торта хватит, так что нечего зариться на мою спаржу!  
      — Далась она мне, — хмыкает Бадоу и, подперев кулаком щёку, мечтательно произносит: — Я это говорю к тому, чтобы ты торта не жалела, а то я тебя знаю.  
      На это Мими сердито поджимает губы и поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы всё-таки приготовить чай и нарезать торт, иначе этот прохвост не уймётся. И куда у него вся еда девается, спрашивается? Ведь худющий же — взглянуть не на что!   
      Мими едва поворачивает голову и смотрит на Бадоу поверх плеча, чтобы удостовериться в этом и призвать взбунтовавшееся воображение к порядку. Тот в это время лениво ковыряет бинт пальцем и зевает при этом во весь рот — ну просто образец хороших манер, что называется.   
      Однако взгляд цепляется вовсе не за это, а за неожиданно широкие плечи и выдающиеся ключицы, затем плавно перетекает на слегка проступающие под кожей рёбра на грудной клетке и, спустившись по жилистым рукам к широким ладоням, замирает на мнущих край скатерти мозолистых пальцах.   
      «И вправду, — думает Мими, с раздражением отвернувшись и вонзив большой нож в нежный крем, — смотреть не на что. Одни расстройства…»  
      Да, она считает вытянутую худощавую фигуру Бадоу сплошным недостатком из-за сходства с внебрачным ребёнком жертвы концлагеря и вешалки в прихожей.       Однако одного она не может не признать: у него довольно красивая форма рук и кистей, да и пальцы длинные, как у пианиста. Разница только в том, что пианист использует их для нажатия клавиш фортепиано, а Бадоу — чтобы давить на спусковой крючок и выдёргивать чеку из гранаты. Внушительная, конечно, разница, да, но она добавляет этому прохвосту немного обаяния. Совсем капельку.  
      Мими вздрагивает, когда Бадоу щёлкает пультом от телевизора, и тихонько вздыхает, вслушиваясь в голос появившегося на экране диктора. Реальный Бадоу смотрит новости и не обращает никакого внимания на Мими. Никогда не обращал, в общем-то, но сейчас это особенно обидно, потому что Мими стоит возле шкафчика и никак не может дотянуться до верхних полок. Она и сама не знает, зачем хочет достать именно эти тарелки, а не воспользоваться теми, что всегда под рукой, но вот прямо сейчас ей нужна именно красивая посуда и точка.  
      Привстав на носочки и вытянувшись в струнку, чтобы зацепить кончиками пальцев нужную тарелку, Мими закусывает губу и вновь думает, что Бадоу из фантазий не стал бы просто так сидеть и бездействовать, когда она тут мучается. Во-первых, это не по-мужски, а во-вторых… он бы никогда не упустил возможности вновь поступить настолько провокационно, чтобы Мими ощутила себя маленькой овечкой на обеде у волка. Он бы всенепременно встал близко-близко к её спине, даже, возможно, коснулся бы обнажённой грудью её лопаток, затем протянул руку и достал именно то, что требуется. Но отдавать трофей он так просто не стал бы. Для начала он ухмыльнулся бы гаденько так, чтобы мурашки побежали по позвоночнику, а затем потребовал бы выкуп. В этом весь он. Но Мими может поклясться, что именно за такие мерзкие качества она в него практически влюблена. Чёрт бы подрал богатое воображение!  
      Мими, так и не дотянувшись до любимой и тщательно лелеемой посуды, устало выдыхает и, поджав губы, перекатывается с носка на пятку, подумав, что фантазии до добра её не доведут, поэтому нужно как-то ограничить эти мысленные блуждания. Она думает, что судьба в любом случае лучше знает, кого и куда распределять по взаимностям, но тут же спотыкается на очередном стенании о несправедливости фортуны, когда натыкается лопатками на обнажённую грудь. Подняв голову и глупо заморгав, Мими в удивлении смотрит на тянущуюся к её ненаглядным тарелкам длинную руку Бадоу и пару раз ощутимо щипает себя за бок. Однако бок болит, а Бадоу никуда не исчезает. Вернее, он степенно вынимает из сушки две тарелки, зажав их между пальцами, и тянется второй рукой, чтобы достать чашки. Целую секунду Мими разглядывает узкий подбородок, сжатые в нитку губы и чуть подрагивающий кадык, а затем в испуге отворачивается, недоверчиво вслушавшись в бешеный стук сердца. И тут же ощутимо получает локтем по макушке.   
      — Сдурел?! — рявкает обескураженная Мими, обхватив ладонями голову, хотя делает она это не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности. — Ну никакой пользы от тебя, дубина!   
      Она смущена и напугана, но никогда в жизни не признается даже самой себе, с чем это связано. Напрашивается, конечно, один вывод, но Мими его почти со злостью отметает. Потому что не могут реальный Бадоу и тот, из фантазий, стать единым целым. Даже на такой короткий промежуток времени.   
      — Разобьёшь мне посуду — я разобью тебе лицо!  
      — Ну извини, извини, — машет тарелкой Бадоу и, отставив её к остальной посуде, накрывает маленькие тонкие руки Мими своими ладонями. — Дай посмотрю, что там у тебя.  
      — Чи… чиво?! — багровеет та и отшатывается. Однако её побег терпит сокрушительное фиаско, потому что за спиной оказываются полочки с кухонной утварью, а Бадоу тут же пользуется подвернувшейся возможностью, уткнувшись в макушку Мими с таким видом, будто действительно может чем-то помочь. — Убери лапы, пока я их тебе не оторвала!   
      Она пыхтит как недовольный паровоз, но попыток вывернуться больше не делает: во-первых, двинуться некуда, а во-вторых, как-то… не сильно хочется, что ли. Ладони у Бадоу большие, их хватает для обхвата почти всей головы, а подсохшие мозоли на пальцах слегка цепляют волосы, когда он копошится в макушке, силясь разглядеть причинённый ущерб. И Мими мечтает сейчас провалиться куда угодно, лишь бы не находиться сейчас тут, на этой кухне. Она ведь не умеет вести себя, как остальные девушки, а ещё она смущается, что может фатально сказаться на Бадоу, потому что реакция на такие эмоции даже для самой Мими слишком непредсказуема.  
      — Шишки не будет, — хмыкает Бадоу, когда до точки кипения остаётся всего ничего, и перемещает ладони на надутые красные щёки. Он поднимает лицо Мими к своему, и на короткое мгновение ей кажется, что сейчас он поцелует её, но… — Так что не халтурь и режь торт, иначе я сдохну тут с голодухи и буду пахнуть. — Но это видение улетучивается, словно дым, по понятным причинам. Снова. — Ты, кстати, чего такая красная?  
      — По… Потому что дышать нечем! Ты хоть иногда моешься?! — рявкает Мими и отпихивает его от себя, незаметно выдохнув чуть свободнее. Ей жарко, душно и очень неудобно в собственном теле. Если бы она была другой или он был бы другим… кто знает, чем бы это всё обернулось для них обоих. Быть может, Мими сама потянулась бы к его губам, а Бадоу, поддавшись порыву, подхватил бы её и усадил на столешницу. Всё случилось бы здесь, не отходя от горячего блюда…  
      Но бывают в жизни обидные обломы. И один из них заключается в том, что Мими — это Мими, а Бадоу — это Бадоу, несмотря на все фантазии, что крутятся в её голове.   
      — Конечно моюсь. — Бадоу ведёт носом, демонстративно принюхивается и, не обнаружив ничего предосудительного, обиженно бурчит: — Тебе лишь бы придраться.   
      Он вновь тянется за тарелкой с видом такой оскорблённой невинности, что Мими хочется нервно расхохотаться и ударить себя ладонью по лицу. Ей до дрожи в коленях стыдно вспоминать, но все эти неприличные фантазии, свалившиеся на её голову несколько месяцев назад, взялись вовсе не на пустом месте. Отправной, так сказать, точкой всего этого безобразия послужила вечеринка в баре, когда Бадоу напился в сопли, пытаясь перепить невозмутимого Михая, а Мими пришлось тащить его на себе в свою же квартиру, потому что в процессе пьянки этот придурок умудрился потерять ключи от собственной. Завалившись с пьяным в дровища телом в прихожую и упав прямо на пороге, Мими разразилась ругательствами, проклиная всё на свете и зарекаясь когда-либо отвечать на телефонные звонки от этого недоумка, но осеклась в тот момент, когда почувствовала горячие пальцы на своём бедре. Бадоу тогда не настаивал, не заставлял и не насиловал её. Он просто посмотрел на Мими так, что она сначала оцепенела, а затем расслабилась, когда он сжал её в объятиях, практически вдавив в собственное тело.   
      От него пахло табаком и крепким алкоголем, а ещё каким-то излишне резким одеколоном. Пытаясь быстро расстегнуть рубашку непослушными пальцами, он сорвал пару пуговиц, которые Мими потом достала из-под коврика, а затем навалился на неё всем весом. Нет, удовольствия от расхваленного во всех журналах и романах процесса она не получила, даже наоборот — было больно, неудобно, а жёсткий ворс коврика натирал лопатки и копчик. Плюс ко всему, наутро страдающий похмельем Бадоу так ничего и не вспомнил, вогнав Мими в шок.   
      Однако именно после той ночи всё пошло наперекосяк.   
      Мысли, чувства, какие-то эмоции, фантазии, иллюзии — так или иначе любая попытка увильнуть от сознания возвращалась к воспроизведению того события. Может, сказывалось то, что у неё это был первый раз, может, дело было в чём-то другом. Но одно твёрдо укоренилось в её голове: теперь Бадоу Найлз стал занимать в голове Мими слишком много места, постепенно обрастая теми качествами, которые она хотела бы видеть в нём. До тех пор, пока не появилась чётко сформировавшаяся личность — практически полностью придуманная Мими. И если раньше можно было худо-бедно держать свои чувства в узде, в последнее время ситуация стала плавно выходить из-под контроля, временами переплетая фантазии и реальность так, что отличить одно от другого не представлялось возможным.  
      Вот как сейчас, например.   
      Мими недовольно морщится, вновь сетуя на излишнюю загруженность посторонними мыслями, с раздражением подцепляет увесистый кусок торта, которого так вожделеет это рыжее чучело, и с размаху шлёпает его на тарелку, которую Бадоу по глупости держит кончиками пальцев.  
      — Да ёб… Да бля! — вскрикивает тот, тщетно пытаясь удержать гору взбитого крема и бисквита. Однако в следующее мгновение она большим липким комом падает с шаткой поверхности и сползает по обнажённому животу прямо на джинсы, которые после дождя и обсохнуть-то не успели. И это кажется насмешкой, потому что теперь этому ходячему невезению не в чем идти домой. Вернее, если у футболки ещё есть шанс вернуться в нормально состояние до темноты, джинсы можно будет надеть только завтра.   
      Печальный, крайне печальный факт.  
      Мими прижимает ладонь ко лбу, чувствуя, как кипятится под черепом мозг, и усмехается, краем уха слушая поток нецензурной брани. Само собой, он тоже не сильно радуется перспективе идти домой в перепачканной одежде, но куда больше расстроена сама Мими, потому как понимает, что отпустить этого недотёпу в таком виде на улицу у неё не поднимется рука. И нога тоже не поднимается. Значит, придётся его оставлять тут на ночь, тем более что за окном по-прежнему бушует непогода и сгущаются сумерки.   
      Этот факт ещё печальнее предыдущего.  
      — Ну пиздец! Я же в таком виде точно не дойду до дома, — гундит Бадоу, подцепив пальцем ползущий по его животу сгусток крема. — Да и торт жалко. И чего ты такая криворукая?  
      — Уж кто бы говорил! Надо было тарелку крепче держать, придурок! — язвительно тянет Мими и, наморщив нос, добавляет: — Ты можешь съесть его прямо с пола, если так жаба душит.  
      На это Бадоу пожимает плечами и отправляет перепачканный палец себе в рот, слизывая сладкий крем. Его и в самом деле страшно душит жаба — Мими понимает это, но всё равно замирает столбом, глядя на потёки сливок на его животе, часть из которых явно попала за ремень джинсов, поэтому есть вероятность, что не только штаны пришли в негодность, но и…   
      — Блядь! — восклицает Бадоу и, оттянув пояс джинсов, заглядывает как раз туда, где сконцентрированы в данный момент мысли Мими. — У меня даже трусы перепачкались в этом креме, прикинь?  
      Мими выдыхает, словно проткнутый тонкой иголкой воздушный шарик, затем отодвигает возмущающегося Бадоу и в два прыжка выскакивает из кухни, чтобы включить воду в ванной, а заодно дать себе пару минут на передышку. Это уже слишком для неё.  
      Мими крутит вентиль крана, мочит руки в ледяной воде и, сев на край ванны, прижимает ладони к лицу, силясь унять жар, который охватывает шею, щёки и лоб. Ей не хватает воздуха, а в груди что-то до судорог сдавливает, из-за чего хочется лечь прямо на пол и сжаться в комочек. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит безмерно возбуждающая картинка, которая никак не хочет ложиться на реального Бадоу. Живот, крем и облизывание пальца — всё это больше свойственно выдуманному Бадоу, который не покидает пределов головы Мими. А тут выясняется презабавнейший факт: оказывается, некоторые мысли всё-таки материальны и не с потолка взяты. И Мими пока не понимает — пугает её это или же нет.   
      — Эй, ты чего? — В ванную заглядывает Бадоу и в удивлении поднимает брови, когда натыкается взглядом на мрачную как туча подругу.  
      — Мойся, стирай штаны с трусами, а потом бери швабру и топай убирать бардак, — цедит Мими, сердито сверкнув глазами. — Считай это наказанием за то, что ты всё-таки остаёшься тут ночевать. И молчи! Вот просто… молчи! Ни слова!  
      Она встаёт с края ванны и, кинув в Бадоу широким банным полотенцем, гордо удаляется, решив не поддаваться искушению и не смотреть снова на блестящий от крема живот.  
      — Я ведь даже напроситься не успел, а уже огрёб! — раздосадовано доносится ей вслед.  
      — Считай, что я научилась читать мысли, — ехидно бросает Мими и удручённо вздыхает, вернувшись на кухню.   
      «Лучше бы не умела, честное слово», — думает она, присев на корточки возле куска торта.  
      Когда из ванной показывается Бадоу со шваброй наперевес, одетый только в обёрнутое вокруг бёдер полотенце, Мими уже спокойно сидит на стуле и лениво щёлкает пультом. Ей решительно пофиг на его вид, а ещё ей почти наплевать на то, что он, завязав волосы в хвост, принимается драить пол её кухни, бормоча при этом что-то про желание покурить. Скучающе подперев кулаком щёку, Мими смотрит на его согнутую спину с заметно выступающими позвонками и слегка удивляется своему недавнему всплеску гормонов, из-за которых хотелось тотчас же забыть про собственные барьеры и рвануть навстречу всяким неприличностям. Но когда Бадоу распрямляется, уперев руку в поясницу, и прогибается назад, демонстрируя бугрящиеся мышцы на спине, Мими давится собственными отрицаниями и быстро отводит взгляд. Затихший бунт внутри вспыхивает с новой силой, а перед глазами намертво виснет увиденная картина, так что стереть её не представляется возможным. Поэтому Мими крепко зажмуривается и мысленно повторяет про себя, что всё неправда, что её Бадоу — это только фантазии, а Бадоу из реальной жизни ну никак не может быть даже его подобием, не говоря уже о большем, поэтому её чувства нереальны.   
      На короткое время удаётся себя убедить. До тех пор, пока до носа не долетают приятные ароматы персиково-мятного геля для душа и влажной свежести.  
      — Ну всё, — устало говорит Бадоу, хлопнув ладонью по столу, — теперь точно пои меня чаем с тортом. Я заслужил.  
      Мими поворачивается к нему долго и нехотя, она даже почти слышит, как скрипят шейные позвонки. Она поднимает взгляд и с усилием сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну, потому что по бледной коже рыжего засранца всё ещё скатываются капельки воды, которые срываются с мокрых волос. А ещё у него, оказывается, под ключицей есть практически невидная глазу родинка, к которой нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться пальцами, губами — чем угодно. Лишь бы задержать это мгновение…  
      — Чай в шкафу, — выдавливает Мими и резко поднимается с места, из-за чего Бадоу отшатывается от неё в испуге, ожидая, видимо, давно заслуженной оплеухи. Ему ведь не объяснишь, что гнев Мими сейчас мало похож на что-то привычное. В данный момент он, скорее, напоминает сжатую до упора пружину, которую может сорвать даже незначительное противодействие.   
      Бадоу недоверчиво приподнимает брови и делает попытку зайти с другой стороны, силясь, видимо, растормошить её до более привычного состояния:  
      — Курить что-то хочется…  
      — Я тебе сигарету в задницу затолкаю, если вздумаешь задымить прямо тут! — моментально реагирует Мими.   
      — Да какая вша тебя укусила? — не выдерживает Бадоу. — Такое ощущение, что я придушил твоего любимого хомячка и ты меня не убила только потому, что всё ещё держишь траур. Либо врежь мне уже, либо объясни, где я так согрешил!  
      Он хватает Мими за плечо и притягивает к себе, стараясь заглянуть в глаза, а у неё внутри рушится целая цивилизация от такой опасной близости. Она чувствует приевшийся уже запах табака [кажется, этот придурок всё-таки курил в ванной], а также примешивающиеся к этому ароматы персика и мяты, зубной пасты, ванильного мыла и ещё какого-то непонятного запаха. Мими вдыхает эту взрывную смесь и смотрит на кажущиеся медными из-за впитавшейся воды рыжие волосы. Она прекрасно осознаёт, что долго так продолжаться всё равно не сможет и рано или поздно Бадоу прознает и про её фантазии, и про того, кто сидит в её голове, и про первопричину, так сказать, всего происходящего. И то, как он воспримет подобные вольности, — большая загадка, разгадывать которую у Мими пока нет никакого желания. Поэтому она силой воли вновь заталкивает вспыхнувшие чувства и эмоции обратно и твёрдо смотрит на замершего в ожидании Бадоу.  
      — Я устала, — сердито бормочет она, убрав его руку со своего плеча, — поэтому пойду спать.   
      — Сейчас? — изумляется Бадоу, оглянувшись на большие настенные часы в виде толстой синей совы.  
      — Сейчас! — рычит Мими и отпихивает его от себя, чтобы пройти в комнату.   
      Плюхнувшись на кровать в полном изнеможении, она зарывается лицом в подушку и уже не сдерживает заунывный стон, который рвётся откуда-то из глубины души. Сегодняшний день её и вправду очень вымотал не столько в физическом плане, сколько в эмоциональном. И виноват в этом он. Тот самый, который является первой и практически главной проблемой в её жизни.   
      Мими обхватывает голову руками и сжимается в комок, попутно натянув одеяло до подбородка. Её бесят его привычки, его повадки, его характер и внешность — всё, из чего состоит Бадоу Найлз, жутко её, Мими, бесит. Она не знает, как с этим бороться, не знает, что с собой сделать, потому что если брать всю честность, на которую она готова пойти перед самой собой, помимо всего прочего, он же её невероятно возбуждает, несмотря на то, что временами хочется с остервенением отгрызть ему ухо.   
      Как такое могло произойти? Вернее, нахрена оно вообще случилось в её жизни? Почему она в тот день просто не проигнорировала этот входящий звонок? Ведь тогда жизнь могла бы оставаться на прежнем уровне, и Мими не разрывало бы на части временами от одного только присутствия этой личности в пределах зрительного или слухового диапазона. А теперь всё настолько запущенно, что никакими антибиотиками не вытравишь.  
      — Дура я, — бормочет она, накрываясь одеялом с головой и закрывая глаза, — ой, дура!..  
      На несколько мгновений её тело становится легчё пуха, паря где-то между сном и реальностью, но в следующую секунду Мими чувствует прикосновение чужой ладони к плечу и вскакивает с места, словно её бьют по лицу мокрым полотенцем. Стараясь сморгнуть сонную пелену, она сперва судорожно пытается подняться, собирая под собой комок из одеяла, простыни и подушки, а затем, когда её практически впечатывают в кровать чужие руки, изумлённо хлопает глазами, с трудом различая в потёмках озабоченное лицо Бадоу.   
      — Ты… ты чего? — тоскливо хрипит она, чувствуя, что её постепенно отпускает первый испуг. — Который час?  
      — Полночь, — заунывным голосом тянет Бадоу. — И я тут, чтобы узнать… где у тебя раскладушка?  
      — Чего? — Мими трёт кулаком глаз и смачно зевает, показывая своё отношение к его внезапному вторжению. — Ты до утра подождать не мог, что ли?  
      — Не мог, — поджав губы, заявляет Бадоу. — Потому что мне нужно на чём-то спать, чтобы ждать до утра.  
      И тут до Мими доходит и суть вопроса, и то, что раскладушки у неё, на самом деле, давно уже нет, потому что кое-кто, помнится, разломал её о чей-то хребет. Так что неожиданно свалившейся на голову неприятности в лице рыжего недоразумения, от которого снова удушающе пахнет табаком, придётся спать либо на голом полу, прикрывшись ковриком, либо в кровати с самой хозяйкой. Ни один из вариантов её не радует, особенно последний.   
      — Так… — бормочет Мими, морщась от приступа боли в висках. — Вот с этим у меня… у нас проблемы.  
      — Я не хочу на пол, — выдавливает Бадоу, ошарашено заморгав. — Мне нельзя, не то продует — как я потом нашему зубастому буду объяснять, что не могу прикрыть его спину в очередной заварушке?  
      — Не такой уж ты старый, чтобы жаловаться на радикулит, — ехидно хмыкает Мими, судорожно прикинув, как можно этому проблемному человеку быстро сообразить спальное место, и совершенно не удивляется тому, что в гудящей голове не рождается ровным счётом никаких идей.  
      — У меня ещё рука, — он трясёт перед её носом забинтованной конечностью, — так что простужаться совсем-совсем нельзя, а то осложнения пойдут всякие.   
      — В голове у тебя осложнение, дурака кусок. — Мими прижимает ладонь ко лбу и вздыхает, понимая, что, как ни крути, она сама согласилась оставить это чучело у себя. И все неудобства, связанные с этим инцидентом, вынуждена терпеть наравне с ним. Поэтому…  
      — Ну я это… — Бадоу разводит руками. — Не храплю и не пинаюсь, если что. — И беззаботно улыбается, стараясь успокоить этим крепко призадумавшуюся Мими.  
      И в этот момент ей хочется рассмеяться. Послать его по бабушке, затем швырнуть в лицо всё ещё непросохшие джинсы и выставить на лестницу, а потом с треском захлопнуть дверь. У Мими сегодня было слишком много Бадоу: глупого, привычного, чересчур возбуждающего, почти родного, придурковатого — самого разного. У неё передозировка.  
      — Ложись уже, — сердито бухтит она после некоторых раздумий и вновь падает на кровать, стараясь прикрыть тылы всеми возможными способами. Одеялом и подушками — в частности. — Станешь распускать руки — я тебя покалечу так, что будешь потом весь забинтованный ходить.  
      — Делать мне больше нехрен, — возмущается Бадоу, забравшись под выделенный угол одеяла.  
      — Я предупредила, — напоминает Мими и пихает его ногой для закрепления материала. — Фу, у тебя лапы ледяные! Ты откуда вылез?  
      — Из кухни твоей! — огрызается Бадоу, пытаясь втянуть все конечности под одеяло, и Мими с некоторой неохотой думает, что забавным он тоже может быть. — Там натурально склеп к ночи образовался, между прочим. Трупы хранишь, да? — До определённых пределов, разумеется.  
      — Рискуешь стать одним из них, если сейчас же не заткнёшься. — Мими снова пихает его ногой и замирает, когда слышит в ответ размеренное сопение. Этот гад засыпает в мгновение ока, не успев толком расположиться в кровати.  
      «В кровати с красивой девушкой», — поправляет себя Мими и даже почти обижается на этого бесчувственного чурбана. Но тут же неуверенно улыбается, поняв, что несмотря на все фантазии и бесплодные девичьи ожидания, такой — настоящий — Бадоу её вполне устраивает. Потому что он не требует от неё прыгнуть выше головы и принимает Мими такой, какая она есть, со всеми нюансами её жуткого характера, ведь он сам неидеален.   
      Мими вздыхает, впервые за весь день действительно расслабляясь, и поворачивается лицом к спине Бадоу. Она пару мгновений сомневается, закусив губу, а затем всё-таки придвигается ближе и утыкается носом между его лопаток, краснея при этом так ярко и горячо, что щёки обжигает. Мими радуется, что Бадоу очень крепко спит, так что его и пушкой не разбудишь, поэтому эта небольшая вольность, которую она может и хочет себе позволить, останется её маленькой тайной.   
      Спустя несколько мгновений она тоже проваливается в глубокий и совершенно светлый сон, наполненный яркими красками и восторгом. Просто Мими пока не знает, что Бадоу реальный и Бадоу из фантазий обладают куда большим количеством одинаковых черт, чем ей кажется. И одна из них — привычка хитро улыбаться, когда всё идёт по плану.


End file.
